Letters From Ginny
by TimidOne
Summary: Ginny says goodbye to Harry in this one-shot. Complete


Disclaimer: I didn't make up the characters; just the story.  
  
This is a one-shot that I am writing. My other story is going slow. George is really pissing me off. You see he just keeps staling. He needs to figure out what to say and tell me so I can write it. So here's this story.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's been about six years now and I still miss you. Why did you have to leave? You fulfilled your destiny; there was no reason to go.  
  
You didn't even say goodbye. I think that's what hurts more than anything. Everyone keeps telling me that it will be okay, that I have to move on in life. Well I say screw that. You have always been the only one for me. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone.  
  
I hope you are happy wherever you are. I imagine you are. I imagine a lot of things these days. Let me tell you about my favorite.  
  
There we are married. We are living in our home. You remember the one we had constantly talked about. The two story Victorian located in Godrics Hollow. The one near where your parents had lived. It was white; but we wanted color so we painted it yellow with white trim. Inside was the living room, everything looks comfortable. Oh look there is your favorite chair. You sit there everyday after work. Oh it's so good to see you. I have had a busy day and come to tell you about it, while James, our four year old son sits on your lap. He looks just like you I know that he will be a heartbreaker as well. I tell you I had gone to see the medi-witch. You ask me what's wrong. I tell you nothing that 9 months wont cure. It takes you a second; but then realiazation dawns and you pull me onto your lap along with James.  
  
Oh Harry, what a lovely family we would have had.  
  
I went to see my parents today. They always look at me with pity in their eyes. I hate being pitied. The worst part though was that George Fred and Ron stopped by. I love my brothers; but they are here and you're not. Why is that love? They brought their children with them. George had three boys. What a bunch of terrors; but I love my nephews. My nieces are wonderful too. Fred has two and so does Ron. Oh I forgot to tell you about Ron and Hermione. They got married a couple of years ago. It was beautiful. They would have loved for you to have been there. Hermione asked me to be her maid of honor. I declined though. I didn't think it was fair to stand up with Hermione when you should have been there, for both of them. Ron didn't have a best man either. Mom cried. Her youngest son was just married. The only drawback was that mom started asking me when I would settle down. I was going to tell her never; but couldn't dash her hopes like that. I told her eventually. Vague enough?  
  
I work with Hermione at the Ministry. She is a barrister and I am her paralegal. It's a little hard; because she always slips and says stuff like, "Harry would have gotten a kick out of this." Or "Harry would never have let this happen." It always breaks my heart all over again when I hear her.  
  
I know what you must be thinking. "God Ginny, get a life. It's been six years, get over it." I tried Harry, I really did. I almost had put you away in a box, but then I could swear I heard you calling out to me. I get so close every time. No one wants to say anything but I can tell that they think I need a specialist. Sometimes I actually agree with them.  
  
I talked to Remus the other day. He told me what I was feeling was absolutely normal. Is it?  
  
Hogwarts hasn't changed much. Dumbledore is still the headmaster. McGonagall and Snape are still there. I have been offered the DADA position. I'm not sure if I should take it. It would have been your job if you were here. I might not make a good teacher either.  
  
Well my darling. I must end this now. I have an important meeting with Dumbledore. I have just made up my mind and I will take the job. I can't be any worse than everyone else.  
  
This is my final goodbye to you Harry Potter. I can't live my life this way. It's not healthy for me. I shouldn't love a ghost. I know you will never receive this letter; as Hedwig cannot deliver beyond the veil.  
  
With all my love and Heart.  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
Virginia tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. She said goodbye to her old friend, because she knew Hedwig would not rest until Harry received his letter. A tear rolled down her cheek as the snowy white owl flew off into the distance. "Goodbye, Harry," she whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************************************  
  
A letter fluttered to the floor beside him. He picked it up and read it. He picked up a quill when he was done and began writing.  
  
My dearest Virginia,  
  
Help me.  
  
Love You  
  
H.P. 


End file.
